cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
John Coulthart
| birth_place = England, UK | occupation = Graphic artist, illustrator, author, designer | nationality = British | genre = Science fiction, fiction, non-fiction, occult, horror, steampunk | notableworks = [http://www.johncoulthart.com/haunter/index.html The Haunter of the Dark: And Other Grotesque Visions], [http://www.johncoulthart.com/retinacula/reverbstorm.html Lord Horror: Reverbstorm] | spouse = | children = | influences = Lovecraft | influenced = David Britton}} John Coulthart (born 15 March 1962) is a British graphic artist, illustrator, author and designer who has produced book covers and illustrations, CD covers and posters. He is also the author of the critically acclaimed Lovecraft-inspired book The Haunter of the Dark: And Other Grotesque Visions which contains a collaboration with Alan Moore entitled The Great Old Ones that is unique to this book and also has an introduction by Alan Moore).Jones, Stephen, and Fletcher, Jo (December 1999). "The British report", Science Fiction Chronicle 21 (1): 34–37. He has been updating a daily blog entitled feuilleton cataloguing interests, obsessions and passing enthusiasms since February 2006 and also uses Twitter. He was nominated for a British Fantasy Award, for Best Artist, in 2005.(October 2005). "British Fantasy Award Nominees", Chronicle 27 (9): 12–13. In 2012 he won the Artist of the Year award at the World Fantasy Awards"2012 World Fantasy Award Winners" Design and illustration In the music field, he has designed promotional art and CD covers and packaging for the heavy metal group Cradle of Filth, Hawkwind and Steven Severin. He also created the poster and cover art for spoken-word albums by writer Alan Moore. Within the field of literature, he also worked with Colin Wilson and for a lavish Savoy Books edition of David Lindsay's A Voyage to Arcturus.Moorcock, Michael (31 August 2002). "Review: Science fiction: The alienness of atmosphere: Michael Moorcock welcomes back one of the great originals: A Voyage to Arcturus by David Lindsay", The Guardian, p. 29. He has designed the covers for many contemporary Steampunk novels. He designed (and contributed an entry to) the anthology work The Thackery T Lambshead Pocket Guide to Eccentric & Discredited Diseases and also its sequel The Thackery T Lambshead Cabinet of Curiosities. He has also produced numerous cover illustrations for Arthur Magazine. Comics work and adaptation He has done much work based upon the writings of H. P. Lovecraft, adapting "The Haunter of the Dark", "The Call of Cthulhu" and "The Dunwich Horror" to the page. His adaptation of "The Picture of Dorian Gray" done as 10 pages of collages appears as the last story in volume 2 of The Graphic Canon. He is also noted for illustrating the Lord Horror comic book written by David Britton, produced by Savoy Books and republished as a 344-page book entitled Lord Horror: Reverbstorm in February 2013. Other work Coulthart has also provided card art for the collectable card game Magic: The Gathering. In 2006 he designed the film posters and the entire DVD packaging and menu interface for the documentary feature film The Mindscape of Alan Moore. Coulthart has also designed the cover art of the album "Steps of Descent", by the death metal band Cyaegha. The album is based on the works of H. P. Lovecraft. He contributed 30 film reviews and 4 essays to the book Horror: The Definitive Guide to the Cinema of Fear He has done illustrations and the cover design for The Moon & Serpent Bumper Book of Magic by Alan Moore and Steve Moore. The book is due to be published by Top Shelf Productions sometime in the near future. Other future projects include a series of novels the first one of which is entitled Axiom. References External links *Atelier Coulthart *John Coulthart Fansite *Interview (2003) *"Arthur" *"Haunter of the Dark" (2006 edition) *"'Tygers of Wrath' by John Coulthart *[http://www.johncoulthart.com/feuilleton/2012/11/23/picturing-dorian-gray/ The Graphic Canon Volume 2] Sample pages from adaptation of The Picture of Dorian Gray Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:English designers Category:English comics artists Category:English illustrators Category:Horror artists Category:Game artists Category:Magic: The Gathering artists Category:Psychedelic artists